To Fill The Emptiness In Me
by Tsarchov
Summary: the night before the peace treaty between humans and vampires is going to be signed after 15 years of war, our boys meet at that one familiar place. But not as representatives, but as two beings longing for someone to fill the emptiness in them…


**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: this little piece is meant as a birthday fic, but I doesn't wanted to write something like – Zero and Kaname celebrating together someone's birthday, even if Zero as a present would be cute, so I came up with this idea. Hope you all will like it. So, I wish a happy birthday to me, and an enjoyable reading to you all…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- To Fill the Emptiness in Me -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Nearly 20 years have gone by since my last visit to this place – Cross Academy. Or the former Cross Academy, as the whole estate was abandoned long ago. With the war going on, there wasn't a need for it, and now, after fifteen years of fighting – with each side trying their best in defeating the other one – both sides came to a mutual agreement, that will lead us into new era. Of course that we aren't so stupid as to think that everything will be settled at once, there will be much more work waiting for all of us.

Tonight, I just feel the need to walk on these familiar grounds one more time. To walk thru the place that represented the idea of coexistence in the past, to scoop up new strength to fulfill that idea, to have the strength to make it real, to seal it off with my signature as the president of the Hunters Association, and the representative of the human race.

Yes. In the end I became the president, even if I was against it in the first place. It was two years after the war broke out that I felt like I was ready to take this position and the responsibility that came with it. And I'm glad that I did so, as I was able to help many with the new power I had in my hands. And it also helped me a lot – to mature, to see many things from another angle.

The night is still young, and my feet lead me here, to the building of the Moon Dorm, that still stays here like a magnificent mansion, waiting for her former occupants to return. I push the main door open, and just an empty foyer greats me – not that I hoped to see someone in there. I don't bother closing the door, as there's none beside me on the campus, and I move into the dorm, being the first one after many years that walked into the dust filled mansion.

Everything's still on their place, right as I remember it. The furniture's covered with white fabric that is protecting it from the dust and dirt, the windows are dirty as they weren't cleaned, it's cold inside and definitely the electricity is also not working – not that I need it to see, as my partly vampire eyes have already adjusted themselves to the only by the moon light illuminated place.

My eyes wander thru the whole place as I slowly make my way up, careful not to touch the dust cowered railing. I laugh at myself quietly as I realize where have my feet carried me – to his room… or better to say, what used to be his room. I push the door open, stepping inside – well, what's the harm in looking? The last time I was in here was when he gave me his blood for the second time. All's the same – like in the rest of the Dorm. Walking to the left, I remember a big mirror being there by the king-sized bed that's now covered by the dust dirtied fabric.

I pull down the fabric, to reveal the smooth surface of the mirror. The reflection I see in there is the same person I look at every morning, but now, standing in this room, it's like… it just doesn't feel right. Even thru over twenty years have passed since I wore the uniform of this school, there's neither a child nor an adult looking back at me. Thanks to the blood of those three purebloods that have forced themselves into my life running thru my veins, my appearance stopped aging somewhere around the twenty-fifth year of my life.

The color of my hair and eyes that are always standing out and thanks to which I'm always recognized are the same, but I dare to say that my eyes are sharper now, not those round child-like ones. Even their color is a bit darker. I keep my hail long, bind in a low ponytail – not because I like it, I'm just too lazy to cut them. My long bangs are all on the fight-side, covering partly not just my eye, but also the one reminder of a horrible mistake I made and that I don't want to forget.

"Kaname?" I turn around as I feel the strong presence of the pureblood leader of the vampires. He hasn't changed much since the times long past – he had grown into an ideal and powerful leader, yes, and his features have matured, but to me he still looks the same. But what I'm especially angry about is that he has grown – much more than I did – and his body is also much manlier than mine. I do have muscles, but they don't stand out so much as his in that tight dark-red shirt.

"No gun pointing into my face, Zero?" he smiles, probably remembering how my teenage-self would react to his sudden appearance. Yes. That's what I would have done back than – point the Bloody Rose at him and saying something like: What do you want, you bloodsucker! I must smile at myself, but that's the truth. I was… snappy back than. But not now.

"I have changed – matured," and now, with the treaty to be signed tomorrow, I can't just wave my gun at him, when he haven't done anything to me – I can't even feel any danger from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you – wanted to look at the past," my eyes don't leave him as he walks inside the room, slowly walking to the window. His long fingers are nearly touching the wall as if he tries to feel something from it. "You know, Zero," he stays still by the fire-place, his back's towards me, "the treaty – your and mine name on that important piece of paper for both races. Don't you think that it looks like a marriage?"

"That's not even funny, Kaname," why's he bringing it up? But the look in his eyes as he turns to look at me is totally serious – is he for real? But… "Well, yes. You could look at it that way."

"So, don't you think that we should have our wedding night tonight?" there's a smile on his face, but I can tell that he's totally serious. I open my mouth to reply him, but I don't get the chance for that, as he's faster with his actions. I turn my head to the door as it's being slammed shut, seeing with the corner of my eye how the fabric covering the bed flies up like from itself, and in the next moment I'm falling into soft hands of the king-sized bed.

"Ka…name?" I gasp out his name as in the next moment he's lying above me, his coat gone – as is mine too along with Bloody Rose. The light from the fire in the fireplace – when had he managed to light it up? – is illuminating his face, and I hold in my breath as he smiles at me – looking so breathtaking. The playfulness in his eyes, in which the red starts to mix with his nature chocolate color, doesn't indicate anything good – for me, that is.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

He looks so beautiful, with that surprised expression on his matured face, his lavender eyes slightly widened, his long silver hair spread on the black silken color of the bed. The light from the flames is making a nice contrast on his pale skin, his silver hair looks like it's partly on fire – red definitely suites him. I want to eat him up – and I intend to do just that. Just in another way.

Pulling the bangs out of the way, I reveal the ugly scar that he's hiding under it. He nearly lost his eye when he received it, and I couldn't do anything that time to help him – as I have many times from the shadows. I lean down, using this moment that he's in this surprised state, not really registering what I'm doing. I press my lips lightly to the scar, giving it a light kiss.

"Why haven't you let it heal?" I want to heal it by force, as it shouts into my eyes that there is no place for me in his heart – that it's already taken by someone else. The fact that she's death is even more painful.

"You know why. Now get off of me," he pushes lightly on my chest, not really freaking out from this situation like he would when he was a teen. He really hasn't matured just in appearance, but also in his behavior. Or he's calm because he doesn't think that I will actually do something… sexual to him. "Kan…name," he breaths out my name, surprised when I don't do as he told me, instead I kiss the scar one more time, than moving lower, pressing another kiss on the side of his eye… "Cut it out, will you?" I secure his hands above his head when he tries to push me off of him one more time, and so hindering him totally in any movement – me sitting on him is hindering his body from moving.

"I was serious about my confession," he stares at me with widened eyes – looking just so tasty. "I want you," I run one finger of my free hand thru his full lips, pulling at it slightly as I lean closer, "and I will have you." I close the distance between our lips, using this little moment when my words haven't fully sunk into his mind.

This feeling – finally being able to have a taste of his lips – it's fantastic. It's not that I have always wanted to do this to him. No. It's just… these past few days, when we worked together on the treaty… I started to look at him from another angle. I have started to really look at him. It's like I never really looked just at him, never knew the real him. And I like what I see now.

I like to proceed slowly, as I know that this will be his first time – I have maid sure that none got their hands on him. Not even that woman on which that scar is a remainder of. I kiss it one more time, wanting so much to erase her everything from him. As I kiss his lips lightly, there's no response from him. I sigh, pulling back lightly to look into his beautiful lavender eyes – seeing them unemotional just doesn't suite him.

"Zero, why won't you accept me?"

"Why should I?" at least he doesn't makes any attempt to get away from me – as he knows that he doesn't have the chance if I don't want it.

"Now that the war is gone, why don't you let love come into your heart? Aren't you lonely? Don't you want someone to hold you, to be spoiled…"

"And that someone should be you?" he interrupts me.

"Why not?" I'm not getting anywhere with it, but even if I long for him so much, I don't want to force him. I put down my head from frustration, touching his shoulder with mine forehead.

"When did your opinion about me changed so much?" tilting my head a little, I see the delicious neck right before my eyes – and I just can't stop myself anymore. Not hearing anymore what he's saying as the blood rushes into my head, I lick his neck as I feel my fangs lengthening. "Kaname!" he cries out my name from surprise, trying to pull away from my possessive lips as they slowly work on his neck. As the first moan escapes him thru the words of protest, it gives me the assurance I need.

It's so much arousing when your name is being called out mixed with a moan – even more if it's mixed with the sensation of his white skin being broken when my fangs pierce it, sinking deep into the warm flash. His protests cease in that moment as I bite him, as the act being bitten is also very pleasurable – if the one doing the biting is experienced.

The sensation of his blood filling me is indescribable. Back at Cross Academy, in the past, I let him drink my blood – and now, the incomplete one-sided blood bond that has been sleeping in the dark parts of his being is waking up – being called upon my actions.

The completed bond sends another pleasant wave thru my body, and I pull out my fangs – not having the time to lick the wound clean as the need to cry out from pleasure is strongly calling for release. I see the lustful emotions waking up in him thru his eyes, and I waste no time in crushing my lips against his once more, this time getting a reply from him.

He's so much different now that he gave into the call the bond is doing. He doesn't fight it, letting it freely consume his whole being. I don't feel bad by the fact that I have forced the bond on him, because if there weren't even a bit of emotions for me in him, the bond wouldn't be possible. So I can assume from this that he also yearns for this… closeness.

Both our aroused fangs draw the blood of the other, deepening with it not just the kiss, but also the bond. He let his instincts take over his inexperienced actions. I'm the one who breaks the kiss – knowing well that his lungs also cry out for air. He looks too cute for words – with his eyes filled with lust, his from kissing swollen and from blood tainted lips slightly opened, and desperately trying to fill his lungs with the lost air.

"What the… Kuran," he blushes a deep crimson and his eyes widen – is it because of my action, or because of the bumb in his pants that I feel?

"Just wanted to make sure…" that you feel the same – I didn't finish, as I attack his neck once more, this time just sucking and nibbling, not actually breaking the skin that have already healed. I don't move my left hand from his crotch, massaging his arousal thru the fabric of his pants.

I attack once more his lips, muffling so his with pleasure filled cry as my fingers brush slightly one of his nipple. It's so good to know that they're so sensitive. Licking the corner of his lips when I'm done exploring his mouth, I don't give him the chance to rest – pulling his t-shirt over his head, I taste his lips one more time for a slight moment before I give all of my attention to those delicious looking pink nipples.

His skin looks so much white as it is in contrast to the black color of the fabric he's lying on, it's so smooth under the tips of my wandering hands. He doesn't have too many muscles, but they wouldn't suite him. The noise he's making as I'm playing with his nipples is a melody for my ears, as it's telling me that he's not just feeling it, but he's feeling good. Time to get a more serious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

He's driving me crazy. With his kisses, touches, with every little attention he's giving my inexperienced body. And the worse part is, I don't feel disgusted by it – even if I know that it's him doing it to me. And besides, even if my mind would want to protest, to push him away, my traitorous body wouldn't let that happen.

I love the feeling of his lips on mine – he's a good kisser. I don't want to think much about it, or I would be jealous of all those that have taught him. I'm becoming bolder with every passing minute, with every passionate fight of our lips, so much bold that I entwine my fingers thru his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, as I don't want to loose this closeness we have – drawing a little blood is making it even more pleasurable.

So much pleasure that I'm on the edge of coming. With the little of my attention that's not on his lips, I feel him fighting with my belt and the front of my pants. I gasp when my member is freed, the painful feeling from its restraint is gone. I'm so close to the edge that just the slight touch of his elegant fingers is enough to push me fully over.

I came hard, my body shaking from the ecstasy. I needed to forcibly break the kiss so that I could cry out loud as I ride the wave of pleasure. So embarrassing – to come just from his teasing. But he's satisfied with this outcome – the smile on his face is the only proof I need.

"You're seriously too cute for words," as he whispers into my ear, I feel him pulling down my pants – and I don't even mind it, as I'm still shaking from that unbelievable new feeling. "I'm going to do much more nasty things to you tonight."

"See if I mind," to hell with all the taboos and rational thinking - I'm not naive to don't know what he wants to do to me, but... we have gone too far already to play shy and naive. So just for tonight, I let him do as he pleases.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

He's suddenly like a changed person – like the pleasure has awoken a part in him he have locked deep inside. But I like this new Zero – the lust mirroring in his eyes is new to me, but it gives the lavender color this feeling that's drawing you in. It's refreshing.

And I could eat him up when he looks like this – bathing in the after wave of his orgasm, with his white semen on his belly. I can use this. Leaning down between his spread legs, I dip two of my fingers in the white semen – it will do as a lubricant. As my finger finds his entrance, I see him open his eyes as he finally came down from whatever high place his mind was, beginning to be obvious to his surrounding and to me.

"Zero," I call his name to bring his attention to me, "don't tense up," I push the one finger I had by his entrance in him as I say it, not giving his mind time to comprehend the meaning of my words and do the exact opposite of what I want from him. "Good boy," I kiss his forehead as I with ease pull and than push the finger back in him.

"Don't talk to me… like I'm some kind of… dog," he lets out between pants, and the angry expression he's trying to make is reminding me of his younger self. But I must say that he's more beautiful right now – especially with that sexy expression on his face that is partly illuminated by red flames from the fireplace. It shines mysteriously in his with lust clouded eyes.

"E…enough already!" he gets out of him a little bit after I have added the second and the third finger, making sure that he would be prepared. As he reaches for my hand and makes me stop, he's looking hard back at me – that leaves me a bit surprised. "If you want to do it, do it now."

"Why did you have to ruin this moment with such cold words?" I pull my fingers out of him, kneeling down so that I can take of my shirt.

"Doesn't matter," he murmurs to himself, but of course I have heard him. To tell the truth, I don't mind his angry face – I haven't gone limb because of it. Just the opposite – I think that I'm even more aroused – my member presses me in my pants, begging me to let it out. And I do just that – opening the front of my pants, moaning from relief as nothing's pressing on my member anymore.

I look at Zero as I think that I have heard a surprised gasp from him – his eyes are wide as he takes is the size of my aroused member that will be in a moment in him. I smile from amusement at him – well, I can say that I'm proud at my member, but I understand that it can bring up such a reaction from my partner – especially if he's a male. The blush on his face's obvious, and he does something cute that I wasn't expecting – he turns onto his side in the attempt to hide his face in the pillow. Cute – just like a virgin girl.

"You know, this is a good position," I say in the attend to tease him, grabbing onto his hips before he changes the position again – pulling him closer to me and his but higher up.

"Kaname?" even his ears are red from embarrassment. I lean over him as I prepare my member by his entrance, making him feel me.

"You better relax your muscles, Zero, as I'm coming in," with a kiss to his exposed neck I push myself thru the tight muscles of his entrance, stopping for a bit when my tip enters him – the tightness enfolds it. "Did it hurt?" I ask as I push the whole length in, nibbling and licking his bite area to make him comfortable.

"Of course it hurt, you asshole," he hisses back thru clenched teeth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

How can it feel so good when it's my first time? I can still feel a little bit of pain, but the comfortable feeling of being filled is stronger – forcing my mind to concentrate on it. When he entered me fully, I thought that I would come one more time in that moment.

"I will start moving," he whispers to me. He gave me too little time in my opinion to get used to his size before I felt him pull out – nearly all his length by the emptiness I feel – and I let out an embarrassed moan when he trusted in again – the pleasure spreading thru my whole body.

"Don't hold in your voice," I hear him say when he repeats his action, and I pull closer the pillow to let out my voice into it. "Let me hear more of your sweet voice."

"Kaname?" I look surprised behind me on him when he suddenly pulls out and the weight of his body is gone from my back. It's the second time I take a good look at his member – it's standing proud, dripping with precum. I don't understand – if he's aroused so much, why have he stopped? My question's answered before I have the chance to ask it, as he grabs me by my upper arm, forcing my body to turn so that now I'm lying on my back.

"Much better," he slides between my legs, making them rest on both sides of his hips before he leans down, his face's now closer to mine. "Now I can see clearly your every expression," my eyes widen from the realization – with this position I can't not just stifle my voice, but to hide my face from his eyes will be also impossible.

"Kama...aaaahh?" I don't have the chance to voice any protest as he suddenly trusted back into me, hitting by it deep inside my one spot that's making it impossible to not cry out – my hands are automatically there to cower my lips.

"That's it," he leans down to kiss the fingers that are on top, before his strong but gentle hands are pulling my hands away, securing them above my head. "More. Let me hear more of that arousing voice," even if he's telling me that, he doesn't let the next moan leave me fully, stifling it with his lips.

The bloody kiss becomes more passionate and hungrier the more we're reaching the edge. Wrapping my legs around him, I pick up my hips in the need of feeling him as deep as possible in me. With every good aim he hits my prostate, with which he brings me over the edge – the second time already tonight – and I come on my belly hard with his name on my lips. He comes few thrusts after me – filling me up with his warm semen.

Now, lying in one another's arms, the kisses are gentler, as we're enjoying the aftertaste of our bonding. I wait till he's soft again, so that he can easily slide out of me, but it's the opposite I get. Breaking the kiss, I push him away, so that I can look him in the eyes – but it's obvious what I see in them – he's ready for another round. But this time it will be as I want it.

"Zero?" I caught him by surprise, pushing him down onto the bed with me on top – I have managed to do so with his member still in me. I smirk down at him, liking his surprised expression, as it's a rare sight.

"Now it's my time to be in charge," I place a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose before I straighten up, licking my lips seductively – feeling the muscles on his chest under my fingers is pleasurable, even arousing.

"It's not a bad position, as now I can see you clearly," as he also licks his lips – kind of mischievously – I feel his hands resting on my but. "Even reaching where I want to," he squeezes my ass to make sure I know what he meant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It's been so long since I was lying so peacefully in bed with someone by my side – too long in my opinion. With the war going on, there were not times for intimacy. But now, after two hours of intimacy with this beautiful being, things are starting to look different.

His back is towards me, which gives me the opportunity to put my hands around him – to trap him in my embrace. His silver hair is nicely falling down, exposing so his white neck to me – but I don't feel the need to bite him. I don't feel thirst, as all of my needs were fully satisfied.

I place a light kiss on his shoulder, not wanting to wake him up – there's still a little time before we need to leave here. I'm truly happy that I decided to listen to the strange feeling I had and I came here today, as otherwise this would not be possible. In just few hours the new future for both races will start – and I will welcome it with him by my side.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-this is the longest one-shot I have written till now… so – liked it? I hope you did at least as much as I have enjoyed writing it..._


End file.
